You Found Me
by vanessamatos
Summary: Quatro anos de passaram desde que a família Lucas Scott saíram de One Tree Hill em busca do seu próprio lugar. Seu próprio paraíso.


**TÍTULO:** You Found Me

**PERSONAGENS:** Lucas, Peyton e Sawyer Brooke Scott

**NOTAS: Contém spoilers da 6 temporada  
FANFICTION POR:** Nessa Scott (Vanessa Matos)  
**RESUMO:** Quatro anos de passaram desde que a família Lucas Scott saíram de One Tree Hill em busca do seu próprio lugar. Seu próprio paraíso.

**You Found Me**

"_Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabes sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga"_

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

**Four years before**

**Lucas: **_Dar uma volta comigo Peyton Sawyer?_

**Peyton: **_Não quis dizer Peyton Scott?_

"_Então dê uma olhada nesse espelho_

_E lembre-se de ser feliz,_

_Porque você merece ser_

_Acredite nisso"_

"_E acredite que sonhos se realizam todos os dias_

_Por que eles se realizam"_

**Four years later**

Tarde de primavera. As flores enfeitavam o campo. O cheiro no ar era adocicado. Os cisnes brancos nadavam alegremente no imenso lago. Cujas águas refletiam uma cor azul esverdeada. Era possível enxergar o fundo do grande lago onde peixes das mais diversas espécies nadavam em busca de alimento. Era impossível contar as inúmeras pétalas caídas sobre as águas. Mas, nada dessa beleza natural me chamava mais atenção do que observar meus dois amores jogando pedrinhas no lago enquanto riam a vontade. Como era gostoso escutar os sons produzidos pela gargalhada das duas. Era difícil distinguir quem era mais criança das duas.

Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria. Nosso amor conseguiu superar todos os obstáculos impostos pela vida. Não foi fácil, foi doloroso. Quando penso que quase havia desistido dela, sinto uma enorme raiva. Por ter sido fraco. Mas, quando acordo todas as manhãs e a primeira coisa que meus olhos vêem, é sua face sinto-me vitorioso. Ela é minha. Finalmente. E me faz se apaixonar novamente por ela todas as manhãs.

Há quatro anos estamos aqui. Nesse paraíso. Gastei todas as minhas economias comprando uma velha casa no lago. Uma enorme casa com 6 quartos, todos suítes, três salas, uma enorme cozinha. Reformamos a casa, juntos. A pintura branca no lado de fora, e salmão no interior foi idéia dela. Substituir todas as portas antigas de madeira por de vidro e comprar móveis de madeira foi idéia minha. Nada como acordar e dar de cara com o lago. Como almoçar tendo como pano de fundo patos, pássaros e lindas flores. Como escrever meu novo livro vendo-as brincando no píer. É tínhamos uma belíssima casa, e um quintal sem fronteira.

Quase tudo que consumimos vem da nossa horta. Ha hortaliças, verduras, legumes e as frutas colhemos nas árvores espalhadas pelo enorme terreno. Há um ano adquirir uma vaca leiteira. No inicio deu trabalho aprender a "tirar" o leite. Mas, agora nossa pequenina toma leite fresco todas às manhãs. Ela adora. É literalmente uma gatinha.

Outras coisas têm que ir à cidade comprar. Nosso pequeno paraíso fica uma hora e meia da civilização. E quase sempre vamos os três admirando a natureza enquanto o Comet nos conduz. Dinheiro não é problema. Há três anos que publico livros infantis. Percebi um dom escondido. Desde o nascimento da minha princesa que lhe conto histórias antes de dormir. Mas, não são essas histórias infantis comuns. Todas são criadas por mim. Meu raio de sol merece coisas inéditas. Meu novo editor ao ler alguns manuscritos dessas minhas criações me incentivou a publicá-las. E o sucesso foi inevitável. Agora escrevo sempre novas histórias tendo minha adorável filha como crítica. As que ela gosta tornam-se um novo livro.

Meu cometa continua com sua gravadora. Mesmo estando a milhares de quilômetros da sede ainda dar opiniões nas musicas e nos artistas contratados pela sua sócia, minha grande e querida amiga Haley James Scott. A gravadora das duas faz muito sucesso entre os novos artistas. Os quais têm uma taxa surpreendente de aceitação no mercado quando passam pelas mãos das duas.

Não sentimos falta da civilização. Dos amigos que fazem parte da nossa família sentimos. Mas, eles sempre que podem vem nos visitar. Estamos sempre de braços abertos para nossa querida e amada família.

Temos um enorme televisor, TV a cabo, dvd´s. Gostamos de vê filmes enrolados num enorme cobertor. Os três, em frente à lareira enquanto toras de madeira queimam. Nosso anjinho adora filmes de terror. Se diverte vendo esse gênero, enquanto a mãe torce a cara a cada cena. É encantador conviver com meus dois amores. Desde nosso primeiro ano no paraíso que filmamos o crescimento do nosso cachinho dourados. Às vezes ficamos horas a fio revendo essas cenas e nos maravilhando com nossa vida gloriosa. Outro programa familiar na frente do televisor é assistir aos jogos do meu irmão na NBA, ele havia conseguido seu sonho, e é gratificante vê-lo acabar com seus adversários em campo. Nathan Scott se tornou um grande homem. Tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão.

Meu programa preferido é pegar nossa canoa e remar com as duas a bordo pelo lago. Vê o sorriso em seus lábios enche meu coração de alegria. Nos fins de semana fazemos piquenique no bosque rodeado por inúmeras árvores e pássaros. Vemos o pôr do sol juntos. E as duas sempre acabam cochilando em meu colo. Fico admirando-as até o frio chegar e precisar voltar para casa.

Já estava me esquecendo do nosso companheiro. É não estamos mais em três. Há alguns meses a Pey teve a extraordinária idéia de adotamos um cão. A pequena Brooke não tem muitos amigos. Optamos por enquanto de educá-la em casa. Revezamos-nos em ensiná-la a ler, escrever, fazer cálculos, sobre historia, geografia e ciências. E para uma criança de 4 anos está bem adianta. Ela já ler, escreve, e tem um pouco de domínio sobre os demais assuntos. A Haley sempre diz que a pequena puxou a inteligência da Tia. A madrinha, Brooke Davis, sempre afirma que a afilhada é uma Brooke e as Brookes nasceram para brilhar. Nossa filha é bastante querida pelos tios e tias. Sem falar da avó coruja que manda cartão postal e presentes todos os meses. Mas, fora as vezes que o Jamie e a Lily vem visitá-la não convive com crianças. Nosso novo estilo de vida acabou privando-a desse contato. Possa ser que estejamos agindo de forma egoísta, mas queremos por enquanto viver desse modo. Só nos três, quer dizer quatro.

O Smith, a Pey deu-lhe esse nome em homenagem ao vocalista do The Cure, é um labrador. Tem quatro anos, assim ele e a B crescerão juntos. Não me esqueço do modo como os olhinhos dela brilharam quando o viu pela primeira vez. Fazem quase tudo juntos. O Smith é um bom companheiro. Nesse exato momento está pulando de um lado ao outro enquanto as duas brincam no píer. Os três se divertem muito juntos.

Falando em The Cure. A Pey acabou passando geneticamente seu gosto musical para nosso baby. Nunca vi uma criança de quatro anos gostar tanto de Rock. "Friday I'm in Love" e "Baby, I Love You" são suas musicas de ninar. Podem acreditar. Não há nada mais fofo do que vê minha pequeninha usando sua blusa do Ramones enquanto canta o refrão de "Baby, I Love You". Minha roqueirinha arrasa.

Eu as amo. Como amo. Quando há anos atrás a garota dos cachos dourado sorriu pra mim sabia que ela era minha cara metade, e que um dia viveríamos juntos e felizes. E tinha razão. Viver ao lado dela é ...

Lucas Scott estava distraído digitando em seu Laptop. Quando escrevia entrava em um estado de transe. Sente as mãozinhas molhadas dela contra seu braço. Vira-se fechando o computador. E sorrir. A pequena Brooke pula no colo do pai e recebe um caloroso beijo na bochecha e outro na testa.

B: Papaiiiiiii!!!!

Lucas: Hey cachinhos!! Toda molhada!

Lucas passa as mãos nos cachos derrubando um pouco da água nele. Sente as mãos da sua adorável esposa em torno do seu pescoço e seus lábios macios contra sua pele quente. Os anos poderiam passar, mas o friozinho que sentia toda vez que ela lhe beijava não. Retribui o beijo toca-lhe nos lábios.

B: Eca!

Peyton: Eca?

B: O jeito que o papai te beija é nojento!

Lucas e Peyton riem da cara de nojo que a filha esboça.

Lucas: Continue pensando assim. E evitando garotos até os vinte anos.

Peyton continua rindo.

Peyton: Sabe que isso é impossível né?

Lucas: Não custa nada sonhar.

Peyton ainda sorrindo beija o marido novamente nos lábios ouvindo outro chiado da pequenina.

Peyton: E a senhorita já pro banho!

B: Deixa ficar com o papai?

Lucas: Vai lá cachinhos! Depois você volta.

B: O Smi pode tomar banho também?

Peyton: Smi!? Smith?! Banheiro não é lugar para cachorro.

Lucas: Pode tomar banho de mangueira lá fora, assim o Smith também pode.

Peyton olha torto para o marido. E ele percebe que novamente tinha passado dos limites.

B: Eba! Banho de Mangueira!!!

Peyton: É por isso que ela só faz o que quer. Mima-a demais. E ainda por cima fica dando essas idéias.

A pequena Brooke estava com os olhinhos brilhando. E nos lábios esboçavam um lindo sorriso. Dava vontade de mordê-la. Tão fofa ficava quando demonstrava felicidade.

Lucas: Quem resiste a esse sorriso?

Peyton sorrir.

Peyton: Ninguém. Banho de mangueira então!

A pequenina vibra, sai rapidamente do colo do pai e puxa o Smith para o lado de fora da casa indo em direção a mangueira do jardim.

Os pais riem. Não havia pais mais bobos que esses dois. Lucas puxa a esposa pra si fazendo-a cai sentada em seu colo. Beijando-a novamente. Sendo dessa vez com mais desejo, mais profundo.

Peyton se afasta. Recuperando o ar. Como se perdia em seus lábios em seus braços.

Peyton: Eca!

Lucas rir. Uma risada tão gostosa de ouvir.

Peyton: O que tanto escreve nesse laptop? Alguma nova história?

Lucas passa as mãos detrás das costas dela. Trazendo-a mais pra perto e sussurra em seu ouvido.

Lucas: A melhor história de todas. A história das nossas vidas. Do nosso amor.

Peyton nada diz. Apenas puxa-o para mais um beijo. Um beijo profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado. Demonstrando o quanto havia adorado seu novo "trabalho". O quanto o amava. O quanto estava feliz ao seu lado. Fazendo parte da mais bela das histórias de amor. Não porque era protagonista dela. E sim porque o fruto era uma pequena, fofa, delicada e maravilhosa garotinha. À medida que Sawyer Brooke Scott, ou B como às vezes era delicadamente chamada pelos pais, crescia seu amor pelo Lucas Eugene Scott crescia também.

Ar falta em seus peitos. E são biologicamente obrigados a se afastarem. Lucas beija delicadamente sua testa.

Peyton: Vem comigo?

Lucas: Banho de mangueira?

Peyton: Não vamos deixar aqueles dois se divertirem sozinhos.

Lucas: Claro que não. Vai indo na frente. Já te sigo.

Peyton levanta e segue para o jardim. Onde a pequeninha e o Smith pulava enquanto se deliciavam com água. Lucas observa a cena e sorrir. Abre o laptop e digita:

**Viver ao lado da Peyton Elisabeth Scott é ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo.**

Fecha o laptop. E segue em direção ao jardim.

**FIM**


End file.
